


The Do-Over Proposal 重头来过的求婚 \ 原作： nightwalker

by alienswest



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friendship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5882548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienswest/pseuds/alienswest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve希望开始一段旅程，Tony觉得不是个好时机，而Bucky得往这两个蠢货的脑袋里都敲点儿智商进去。</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Do-Over Proposal 重头来过的求婚 \ 原作： nightwalker

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Do-Over Proposal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2525378) by [nightwalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightwalker/pseuds/nightwalker). 



“他说了不？”Bucky没法控制听到这消息后他语调里的那点儿不可置信，虽然他看到Steve表情抽搐的样子就立马后悔了。“我太遗憾了，伙计，那——”他无助地越过Steve肩膀盯向Sam。“那糟透了。”  
  
“一如既往地妙语连珠啊，”Natasha干干地说。  
  
Bucky对她眯起眼睛。“他提了原因吗？”  
  
Steve摇头，向后陷进沙发靠垫。“没。他只是说现在于我们而言不是个好时机。还有他手头有不少事而他没——他现下没工夫忙这个。”Steve声音不稳了下，而他看上去如此痛苦，Bucky第一反应就是出去揍个什么人或东西作为补偿。  
  
不幸的是，即便他基本上看Stark不顺眼，Bucky也清楚提议去将Steve毕生至爱揍成一滩肉泥大概是不当举止。他张嘴而这番话无论如何还是出口。“想要我帮你去揍点理智进他的脑袋么？”  
  
“Bucky， _别_ 。”Steve看上去甚至更沮丧了，如果那还有任何可能的话。“不，我不希望你去说什么。这不是任何人的问题。如果他没准备好，那他就没准备好。我只是——”他转开视线，宽阔的肩膀耸起又落下，伴随重重一叹。“我以为我们到了那个阶段的。”  
  
所以你们两个之前谈过这事了？”Sam问道。他换上了他的心理师语气，这令Bucky颈后汗毛直竖，而且让他想立马狂奔到山坡上，像第一次忏悔的孩子那样把内心兜个底儿掉。  
  
“有一点。没有正式提过，但我们绝对谈过这个。我告诉他这对我而言意义重大。我以为……”他心不在焉地屈伸左手五指。“我以为这对他也同样有重要意义。”他终于抬眼，而Bucky相当痛切地回想起那个生活在旧时布鲁克林Steve公寓后面的瘦小干瘪的蠢蛋。他盯着Bucky，眼里闪过近似恐慌的东西。“我们刚这是分手了吗？”  
  
“他说他想分手了吗？”Natasha问。她坐在沙发扶手上，双手在膝上交叠，表情里是小心的同情。“你之前说他只是在意时机问题。”  
  
“这仍然是无情到家的举动，”Bucky说。“他完全可以先同意然后将订婚期限拖得长些，但他觉得这个时机不对。这在我听起来就是个不打算给承诺的人。”  
  
Sam越过Steve肩膀对他死命瞪眼睛，与此同时Natasha倾身近前。“你 _没在帮忙_ ，”她冷静地说，而后探身将一只手放在Steve肩上。“Tony喜爱你。你清楚这点。”  
  
Steve点头。“我确实清楚。”  
  
“人人都清楚，”Bucky说，伸出安抚的橄榄枝。“当你在房间时，那家伙看着你就像是他忘记了怎么呼吸。”  
  
“而你也喜爱他，”Natasha说。“我知道你受伤又失望，但如果连你都如此动摇又不确定，想想Tony现在有多害怕。”  
  
“害怕什么？”  
  
Stark站在门廊上。他带着副被推到头顶的护目镜，把头发压得乱翘。他的背心和牛仔裤满是斑点机油和奇怪焦痕。他脸上有道道汗水油印，手上黑脏斑斑驳驳延伸到肘部。他正用块破布擦手，那玩意很可能一度是件T恤，但现在跟他全身上下一样点点块块。“害怕你？可能吧。我的男子气概足以令我承认这点。你是个吓人的女人，Romanoff。”他轻松地笑起来，眼角眯细隐入笑弧。他看着，Bucky想，不像一个觉得自己的恋爱关系就要到头了的人。  
  
Stark跨了一步走进房间，然后在看到Steve的瞬时僵住了。“嗨。Steve？亲爱的？ _出什么事_ 了吗？”  
  
“出什么事了吗？”Bucky学舌。“出什么事了吗？得了，Stark，就算是你也没有这么蠢的。”  
  
Stark僵住了，他的手停住，眼睛大睁而惊恐。他舔唇然后深深吸气。他目光扫过Steve再到Natasha和Sam然后重回Steve身上，接着某种有点像听天由命又有点像追悔莫及的东西在他脸上成形。Bucky之前见过这样的表情，在Stark搞砸了并且清楚自己搞砸了，但毫无头绪是 _因为啥_ 的时候。  
  
“Bucky，”Steve静静开口。  
  
“听着，你怎么决定是你的事，”Bucky说道。“但看在天杀的份上，给人点喘息的机会，成不？你不能就这么拒绝人家的求婚然后装得跟啥事没发生一样。”  
  
“啥？拒绝——Steve从没跟我求婚。”Stark双手拧绞那块破布。“他从没——Steve？”  
  
“Tony，没关系的。我们可以之后再讨论，我只是需要一点时间来——”  
  
“你 _求了婚_ ？”Stark瞪着Steve，眼睛不可置信地睁大。“什么时候的——Steve你在 _说_ 什么。”  
  
“就刚才！在你工作间里！”Steve突兀起身，逼得Bucky速速后退一步才避免和超级士兵顶个头锤。“你说现在时机不对，而我会尊重这个，我会的，就只——”  
  
“你没向我求婚。”Stark摇头，只是略略一摆，眼神不曾离开Steve脸上一瞬。“你当时是在说一起度假的事。”  
  
“我不是，Tony，我觉得我会知道自己说过什么！”  
  
Tony舔了舔唇。“你当时说——你没用度假这个词，但……你说我们需要些共度的时光而且你希望我们一同开始一段旅程——”  
  
“我是试图浪漫一点！”  
  
“我以为你说的是过一个浪漫的假期！”  
  
“Steve，”Sam再度用他的心理师语气开口。“Steve你当时确实使用了‘结婚’或者‘丈夫’或者任何不是比喻意义的词汇么？”  
  
Steve变得跟消防车一样红。“我——我当时很紧张，好么？我事先已经拟好整段话的但到了临场就一点不剩而——”  
  
“而我打赌他当时整个人都浸在项目里，”Sam说。“然后你俩说话时他在忙活，对不？也许旁边就是喷枪或者吵死人的音乐，然后他分心了，而你又紧张，你俩就这么说岔了，是不？”  
  
“天哟，也许我就应该提议往 _你_ 脑袋里敲点儿理智进去的，”Bucky说。  
  
“你向我求婚了？”Stark开口。他的手在抖，Bucky注意到，而他瞪着Steve，眼里开始有可疑的闪光。“你真的向我求婚了？”  
  
“不太理想，”Natasha说。“我觉得你在这事上欠一个重头来过，Tony。”  
  
“Steve，”Stark说，声音在名字的音节上破碎。  
  
Steve眨眼之间就穿过房间，双手捧住Stark的脸。“Tony，你愿意——”  
  
“是的，”Stark立时回答。“是的，现在不要讲话了免得我们再搞砸一回。”


End file.
